


Daddy’s Little Boy

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Age Play, Age Play Little Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Daddy Dom Sebastian Michaelis, Daddy Kink, Delusions, Dollification, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Folie a Deux, Forced Infantilism, Genderfluid Alois Trancy, Hallucinations, Human Angela Blanc, Human Claude Faustus, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Incest, Infantilism, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lullabies, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Murder-Suicide, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Pseudo-Incest, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, Untreated Mental Illness, Wetting, Yandere Sebastian Michaelis, not accurate, not sebaciel tho, shared delusion, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: Modern, Sebastian kidnaps CielWe all eat lies when our hearts are hungry.Sebastian Michaelis and his wife, Angela, had a child named Ciel quickly after they married. When the baby boy was a few months old, Angela killed the baby and herself in a fit of rage.Seventeen years later, Astre Phantomhive is kidnapped by an insane man claiming that Astre is his son.
Relationships: Angela Blanc/Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 23
Kudos: 192





	1. Shattering

Narrator's POV

It was a wonderful spring day and Sebastian Alexandre Michaelis felt on top of the world.

Barely nineteen and he was married to his high school sweetheart, had a newborn son he adored, and a wonderful job that paid more than he could have hoped for at his young age.

Staring at the photo he had framed on his desk, he smiled at the sight of his wife and perfect son.

Ciel Lune Michaelis was barely three months old and was the apple of his father's eye

The baby was Sebastian's obsession, he was constantly thinking of him and what he could get for him and do to make him happy.

The infant blunette was not old enough to speak or move much or do anything at all and yet his every action made his father go breathless.

Ciel was what made life worth living for Sebastian now, every moment was dedicated to his little boy.

***

After his day at work, Sebastian drove home and quietly walked in as to not wake the baby since Ciel usually had his naps at this time.

The black haired man walked into the kitchen where he usually found his wife making dinner but she was not there.

"Angela?" He softly called out, walking through the house

Walking down the hall, he entered the master bedroom and heard the shower going.

He walked into the bathroom to let his wife know he was home but was greeted by a horrific sight.

There, sitting in the bathtub was Angela with her wrists slit wide open.

Sebastian immediately rushed over to her, trying to stop the bleeding and check her pulse: she was cold, she was long dead.

He found a letter on the bathroom counter by the double sink and read it:

"I can't do this anymore, Sebastian. I've seen the way you've been looking at Ciel, the things you whisper to him: that you're going to kill me when he's weaned to make sure I can't 'influence' him, how you're going to doll him up as he gets older and older. I'm not going to let you hurt him so I've given him a mercy. I know if I simply give him away or put him up for adoption you will hunt him down take him back by force. So, I smothered him when you left for work this morning and buried him somewhere in the woods so you can't defile his body. I pray he forgives me when I meet him in Heaven, I hope he understands why I did it. You are a disgusting man obsessed with an infant. P.S. I've changed my will so my body will be cremated instead of buried, I don't want to spend eternity besides you."

Sebastian could not believe what he was reading, this could not be real.

Tossing the paper aside, he ran upstairs to the nursery, desperate to see Ciel laying in his crib.

Throwing open the door into the pastel blue and white nursery, the crib was empty save for the Bitter Rabbit plushie that was always in it...and a small puddle of dried blood.

Shaking his head and hyperventilating in disbelief, Sebastian sunk to his knees and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing out, "No, no, no-"

***

In the hours that followed, everything was a blur.

Police came and interviewed him, he told them the truth of what sight awaited him upon his arrival home.

They confirmed through security camera footage and neighbors that Angela was seen alive after Sebastian left for work and he had not left work until his shift ended.

The official investigation claimed Angela killed Ciel in a fit of insanity, that she had become jealous of all the love and attention her husband gave their son.

A search party was formed to look for the newborn's remains so he could be buried with his father's family, but the corpse was never found since the woods surrounding the tiny town was thousands of acres.

Sebastian fell into a deep depression and eventually his maternal half-brother, Claude, talked him into staying in a mental institution for a bit so he did not do anything drastic.

He spent a few years in the mental hospital collecting his thoughts and had come to a realization: Ciel was not dead, he could not be, it simply was not possible.

His sweet baby boy was just waiting somewhere for daddy to rescue him.

Sebastian did not share his thoughts with anyone —he knew no one would believe him— so he played the part of healing and coming to terms with what happened and was soon declared to be of sound mind.

Upon being released, Sebastian poured hundreds of thousands of dollars over the next sixteen years into tracking down his baby boy.

He used both legal and illegal methods to look for Ciel, for his sweet little boy with his navy blue hair and heterochromatic lavender and sapphire blue eyes.

Just as he was losing hope his darling Ciel would ever be found, someone claimed they found him and sent a picture as proof.

There, Sebastian saw a picture of a teenage boy matching Ciel's description living in London.

Eager to have his precious son back, Sebastian offered the finder a million pounds to ensure Ciel's safe return home.

The finder accepted the deal wnd promised Ciel would be brought to him in a week's time.

Sebastian finally felt alive again so he got the money ready and began buying things for his son.

He had millions saved up, waiting for the day Ciel came back home.

These last sixteen years, Sebastian had not been living merely surviving.

He never bought things for himself: he bought the cheapest foods if he even ate at all, did not buy clothes until the ones he already had were falling apart beyond repair, rarely went to the doctor's when he was sick.

Every last drop he did not spend on taxes and on bills and the bare essentials went straight into savings to await his little boy.

Sebastian could not wait to see Ciel again, he would spoil him rotten and never ever ever EVER let anyone take him away from him again...


	2. Welcome Home

Narrator's POV

Astre Vincent Phantomhive had suffered a lot in his sixteen years of life.

His parents, Vincent and Rachel, had been trapped in their burning apartment building when he was four and at preschool.

His Aunt Ann —who had taken him in after his parents died— had been an alcoholic and had drunken herself to death when he was seven.

After Aunt Ann had died, his father's sister's family had taken him in.

But then the Midfords had gotten into a fatal car crash on the way home from one of Cousin Edward's cricket games while he was at home sick with the flu with only a babysitter for company when he was eleven.

With no living family left, Astre had ended up in foster care.

All of the families Astre ended up with never kept him for long —never longer than a month—, always trading him away because of the rumors that he brought death wherever he lived.

What made matters worse is that the rumors of him being a Omen of Death always were speed by the other foster kids which made all his classmates scared of him too —even teachers distanced themselves from him.

Because of his mental and emotional exile from society, he never made any friends; even on the rare occasion he made a friend they always quickly ditched him when they heard the rumors.

Today as the sun set, the blunette walked to London Tower Bridge and stood on the edge.

He stared down into the river below, wondering if anyone would even miss him if he jumped.

“I would not jump if I were you.” A voice behind him said

Thinking the person was just a Good Samaritan trying to prevent him from killing himself, Astre just sighed, “Why not?”

“Because then I would loose out on the biggest paycheck I have ever gotten.” The voice replied, grabbing him

Astre tried to scream, tried to fight back, but the cloth clamped over his mouth made everything go black.

***

When the teenager woke up, he tried to scream.

But he failed as a pacifier was strapped into his mouth and his arms were chained to bars.

Upon closer examination, Astre realized they were not just any bars, they were the bars of a crib.

He then noticed his clothes had been changed: no longer was he in his school uniform but in a pastel pink onesie that had a pure white lace skirt.

His feet were covered with white stockings that had pastel pink bows on the top.

Even his hands were not free from change: his nails had been cut short and painted white and he suspected his toenails looked the same under ten stockings.

Coming to a conclusion that he would not be able to move on his own, Astre looked around the room he was in.

It was a nursery with pastel blue walls and white detailing; there was a white dressed in one corner, a white rocking chair in the other corner and a large play chest overflowing with toys against the wall.

The middle of the room was empty save for a plush pastel blue rug and a stuffed rabbit holding a sign that read “Welcome Home, Ciel.”

Astre tried screaming again, terrified.

***

The blunette did not know how many hours passed since he woke up, but eventually the door into the nursery opened to reveal a figure.

It was a tall, handsome man who had messy yet neat black hair, crimson eyes and a joyful smile.

The man wore a white button up that had the top two buttons undone and black slacks.

Under normal circumstances Astre would have blushed and thought the man was attractive but he was terrified as he had been kidnapped.

Either way, the man held a platter of food that smelt divine to Astre’s growling stomach.

“Good morning, baby.” The man smiled, putting the tray on the table beside the crib, “I hope you slept well. Daddy brought you some nummies.”

The man then removed the pacifier off of Astre’s face and kissed his forehead, “I love you, darling, I missed you so much.”

“Who are you?” Astre asked

“I’m your daddy, silly boy.” The man teased

“I mean what’s your actual name.” Astre tried, rewording his question as this was information he would need to know when he escaped so the cops could catch this guy

“Daddy’s name is Sebastian Michaelis, but good boys do not use adults’ names.” Sebastian sweetly replied

Astre commuted the name to memory, believing he would eventually escape.

“Now, daddy will feed you but you have to answer one easy peasy question first, baby boy.” Sebastian said after a moment of silence, “What is your name?”

Not knowing what to say, Astre went with the truth, “Astre Phantomhive.”

The teen watched in horror as Sebastian emptied the plates of food into a nearby rubbish bin, throwing away a delicious meal.

“That’s not correct, sweetheart.” Sebastian said, his smile strained

The man then left and returned with a baby bottle full of milk, pressing the rubber nipple to Astre’s lips.

The teen refused to suckle milk like an infant, but hunger took over his pride and he gave in.

As Astre drank his meal, Sebastian spoke, “Your name is Ciel Lune Michaelis. Don’t forget it again.”

Astre’s eyes widened at the anger hidden behind his words, terrified, wondering why did all the horrible things always happened to him?

After the bottle was emptied, Sebastian took he dishes and bottle away and asked him if he wanted a bedtime story before bedtime.

The teen shook his head, refusing the offer.

“Oh well,” Sebastian sighed, “Sweet dreams, Ciel, just call out for daddy if you need me.”

Astre watched as Sebastian left, waiting to hear the footsteps disappear before quietly sobbing —he wanted to cry louder but he had no idea of a baby monitor was hidden in the room.

Only one thought was on his mind: why did life hate him so much?

His family was all gone, he was lonely and now he was kidnapped by some psycho who thought he was his son.

Curling up against himself, Astre prayed to wake up anywhere else...


	3. A Father’s Lament

Narrator's POV

After tucking his darling boy into bed, Sebastian walked back to the kitchen and began to wash all the dishes waiting in the sink.

With his hands occupied with the mindless chore, his mind was active.

Why had his beloved Ciel said his name was Astre?

Was his baby boy mad at him? Was his nursery not good enough? Was his crib not soft enough?

Nothing made sense, something had to be wrong or why else would Ciel be so unhappy?

Sebastian made a mental note to buy new mattress for Ciel’s crib —the softest he could find— and a new pillow —perhaps one filled with feathers— that had a silk pillowcase.

Maybe it was not the crib that was upsetting his sweet boy, maybe it was the clothes.

He had a tailor make adult sized replicas of all of Ciel’s onesies but maybe the materials were upsetting his little boy.

Was the Egyptian cotton too rough? He had read that it was the softest cotton in the world but perhaps even that was not enough for his darling’s delicate skin.

Perhaps it was the lace? Was it too itchy on his sweet son’s skin?

This was all so difficult, he had hoped so badly that Ciel would be just as happy to see him as he was but it had not worked out that way.

As he finished cleaning and drying the dishes and putting them away, he closed the package of instant formula and put it back in the cupboard full of baby foods.

Sighing, he began his walk to his bedroom, stopping outside of Ciel’s nursery door.

Sebastian smiled as he heard Ciel’s soft snores, wondering what he was dreaming about.

Kneeling on the floor and picking up the stuffed rabbit, he placed it in the crib with Ciel.

There, everything was all better for now.

Just as it should have been if it had not been for HER meddling.

Taking a photo of the sweet sight, Sebastian then continued the trek to his bedroom, laying down in his lumpy mattress and falling asleep.

***

The sounds of an infant’s sobbing and screaming filled Sebastian’s ears, causing him to shoot awake.

Grabbing the baby monitor, he heard the crying even more.

Running to the nursery, Sebastian opened the door ready to tend to his sweet Ciel but nothing was amiss.

Ciel was still soundly asleep, snoring softly as he was curled around the Bitter Rabbit.

While his eyes showed him the peaceful sight of his son’s slumber, his ears were still filled with the sobs and screams.

Leaving the nursery, Sebastian frantically searched throughout the house for the source, muttering to the baby that everything was alright, that daddy was coming.

He tore apart the house: flipping over tables and chairs; cutting open couches and mattresses to pull out the fluff and springs to look; every room except the nursery was torn apart, he did n  
not leave any potential hiding spot unchecked.

But no baby was ever found as the cries slowly disappeared.

Falling to his knees, Sebastian curled up on himself and sobbed: what kind of horrible father was he?

Maybe SHE had been right to hide Ciel from him.

NO! No! nO! no!

SHE was the one who ruined his life, not him, SHE had taken Ciel away.

Slowly getting up, Sebastian began to clean up the mess he had made.

It took hours and the sun was soon rising —the rays peeking through the curtains— but the house was mostly back together.

He went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for himself and Ciel.

For his breakfast he fried a single unseasoned egg and ate it on dry toast and swallowed it down with cheap coffee with no sugar or cream.

He did not deserve luxuries like spice and butter or jam and anything to make his horrible coffee taste good.

But Ciel’s breakfast was wonderful.

He made homemade chocolate Belgian waffles that were filled with chocolate chips, drizzled with chocolate syrup snd dusted with powdered sugar.

Then he topped the mountain of waffles with freshly made whipped cream and sliced strawberries.

Carrying the tray of food to the nursery, he lovingly and gently woke Ciel up.

“Good morning, my darling, are you ready for breakfast?” Sebastian asked, “Daddy made you some chocolate chocolate chip waffles.”

Ciel nodded, “Y-Yes, I-I am hungry.”

“That is good.” He smiled, “Now, just before I give you your nummies, tell daddy what your name is.”

“Ast- Ciel! It’s Ciel.” The blunette answered

Helping Ciel sit up, Sebastian began to hand feed him his breakfast, cutting up each waffle into bite sized pieces.

Once the waffles were all eaten, he gently helped Ciel drink ice water out of a pink sippy cup.

With the meal complete, Sebastian asked Ciel if he needed to use the potty.

After receiving a yes, he did just that, unchaining his son and carrying him over to the en-suite bathroom to take care of his needs.

Once everything was cleaned up Sebastian put Ciel into a new onesie: this one was white with a sunflower on the front and a mocha brown lace skirt.

Identical stockings as the one previously one —excerpt this one had mocha brown bows instead of pastel pink— were slipped onto Ciel’s dainty feet.

He then put Ciel back in his crib with Bitter Rabbit as well as a juice box, a sippy cup, and a bowl of dry cereal.

“Daddy usually works from home, but today daddy had a meeting he had to go to but I will be back before lunchtime.” Sebastian said, closing the hidden lid of the crib and locking it

Putt they key into his pocket, Sebastian the opened a cabinet to reveal a large television and turned it on.

“Until I get back, watch some tv. But if you try to take it off of Disney plus the tv will automatically turn itself off.” Sebastian informed, “Okay, baby?”

Ciel nodded, taking the remote, “O-Okay.”

Sebastian smiled and blew a kiss at him, “Good, I will be home soon.”

With that he went back to his room for a quick shower and got dressed before leaving for work...


	4. A Plan

Narrator's POV

Astre waited until he heard the car leave the driveway before making any noise.

He immediately began to try and free himself from the cage of a crib he was trapped in, but it was locked tight.

The blunette tried to kick at the bars of the crib, thinking them to be made of wood, but he was mistaken as they were metal painted to resemble wood.

All he ended up doing was hurting his feet as he tried to escape.

Sighing, he used the remote to scroll through Disney Plus to find something to watch.

Unfortunately, he quickly realized that the only account —the one named "Ciel" that had Rapunzel as the icon— on the profile was under parental lock which meant he could not watch anything rated PG-13 or even PG.

Which meant he was stuck with all of the G movies, which eliminated everything except the Disney classics and a few modern ones.

He could not even watch the few Disney movies he remembered like 'Tangled' and 'Mulan' because they were PG.

Spending about an hour scrolling through those fifty movies, he eventually settled on the 1951 version of 'Alice in Wonderland'.

Barely giving the cartoon any attention, Astre began to think up a new plan to escape.

He needed to convince Sebastian to let him out of the crib and leave him alone.

But from there he had no ideas as the room had no windows and the door was almost certainly locked from the other side.

Maybe he could talk Sebastian into letting him 'play' in another room and slip out of the front or back doors.

From there he would run to the nearest neighbor and call the police.

Looking back at the movie, Astre sighed, but first he should try to talk Sebastian into turning off the child lock on the account.

***

A week passed and Astre worked on gaining Sebastian's trust.

He was polite, answered to the name 'Ciel', played with the toys he was given and —to sweeten the deal— he even occasionally called Sebastian 'daddy'.

His efforts were greatly rewarded: he was given sweets, the child lock on the tv was removed and he was allowed to play around the nursery without supervision.

On the ninth morning of being a captive, Astre woke up and was asked the same question he was every morning: what was his name.

"Ciel." Astre sweetly lied

Sebastian smiled and hand fed him his breakfast like always.

After the rest of the morning routine was over and Astre was dressed in a grey onesie that had a black silhouette of a kitten on it and a black lace skirt with matching grey stockings that had black bows on them, the blunette began his plan.

"Daddy, I have a question." Astre said

Sebastian smiled at the addressing word, "What is it, my darling boy?"

"Can I play in the living room today? I am bored of playing in here." Astre asked, putting a bit of whine into his voice

The older man seemed lost for words but after a few moments said, "Alright, Ciel, just for today."

Astre found himself picked up and carried out of the nursery for the first time since he arrived, being taken down a hallway and a set of stairs until they arrived in a rather plain living room.

Everything in the living room looked outdated by about twenty years, Sebastian seemed to notice his confusion and explained, “Daddy has not gotten anything new since you and...she left. I wanted everything to be exactly the way you remembered it.”

Astre was set on the ground with a few toys and a television remote.

“Daddy will be in the kitchen making lunch, just call out if you need me.” Sebastian smiled, kissing his forehead and walking away

The teen began to play with the stuffed animals silently, listening intently for busy sounds.

When he heard the click of the gas lighting for a stove and the sounds of food being cut, he silently stood up and crept towards the front door.

Undoing the lock as slowly and quietly as he could, the blunette managed to open the door.

Pulling the door open slow as slow could be, everything was going perfectly to his plan.

Until the hinges of the door let out a loud creak.

Knowing he had been heard, the teen threw the door open the rest of the way and began to run.

His mismatched eyes widened as he realized he was in the woods and that there are probably not a single neighbor for miles.

Not caring, Astre pressed on and kept running as fast as his weak body would let him.

His lungs were desperate for air, his asthma kicking in and slowing him down.

Falling to the ground, Astre began to wheeze and try to breathe, fending off the impending asthma attack.

Astre began to sob as he was picked up by Sebastian and carried back into the house.

Escape had been so close but just out of his reach and now he was in so much danger.

Much to his surprise, Sebastian did not get mad, did not hit him or yell at him.

He just set him back in the crib and chained him back up.

“It is not your fault you ran away, baby boy, it is daddy’s fault for not paying enough attention to you.” Sebastian sadly said, “Little boys often do stupid things without supervision, it is my fault for forgetting that.”

Silently, Sebastian brought all of the toys left in the living room back into the nursery and gave Bitter Rabbit to the blunette.

Sebastian then handed the remote control to the tv to Astre, “There, watch some cartoons while daddy goes calm down and finishes lunch, I was making you fresh ravioli with a brown butter sage sauce —though at this point the butter is probably burnt, it is no matter, daddy will just make it again. What would you like for dessert?”

“C-Cake.” Astre stuttered, still terrified

That pained smile never left Sebastian’s face, “That sounds perfect to me, I will make you a nice gâteau au chocolat with homemade vanilla ice cream and caramel.”

Muttering to himself insanely, Sebastian walked out of the nursery to presumably do just that...


	5. Stitches

Narrator's POV

Sebastian left Ciel's nursery without his smile leaving his face until the door was closed and locked.

Now keeping a neutral expression displayed on his face, he went downstairs and into the kitchen, putting the pan of burnt butter aside to cool so he could clean the pan.

He then prepared the ingredients to make the sauce again, julienning the sage leaves and mincing the garlic.

Once he was done with the mise en place, he took the knife and walked over to the sink.

Putting the knife down to wash, he opened a drawer and pulled out one of those plastic on-the-go pill boxes they gave people for free at pharmacies.

But this pill box did not hold medication, it held a plain metal razor blade that was covered with dried blood.

Holding his left wrist over the sink, he began to cut perfectly straight lines into his arm —the new cuts blended in perfectly with his scabbed over cuts and scars.

After the tenth cut, he pressed a paper towel to his wrist to stop the bleeding and put the razor blade back in its box and drawer.

A while later the bleeding stopped, he threw the paper towel away and washed his hands before resuming cooking.

***

Once the simple pasta dish was made, he took it upstairs to his perfect boy.

Opening the nursery door, Sebastian smiled at the adorable sight of his son all nestled in his crib —ignoring the chain and tears rolling down the boy's rosy cheeks— and approached, "Are you ready for lunch, baby boy?"

"Y-Yes." The blunette stuttered as Sebastian opened the lid of the crib and unchained him

Sebastian lovingly hand fed him, cutting each ravioli into four bites.

As Ciel ate, he did not look up at all, staring at the floor as he was fed.

Suddenly, Ciel reached out and touched Sebastian's wrists, "Why are you bleeding?"

"It is nothing, sweetheart, daddy accidentally cut himself while making lunch, it is no big deal." Sebastian lied, his voice soothing

"That many times?" Ciel pointed out, "In straight lines?"

"Ignore it, baby boy, it is not important." Sebastian replied, trying to resume the feeding

"Did you do that because of me?" Ciel asked, his mismatched eyes wide and brimming with unspilled tears

The older man sighed and nonchalantly said, "Daddy cuts when he is frustrated or upset or mad, it is not important. What is important is you eating your lunch and having fun."

The blunette shook his head, a few tears falling free at the action, "It's because I ran away earlier isn't it?"

"No, you did nothing wrong, my darling, you can never do anything wrong. It was daddy's fault you were left alone and probably got bored so you tried to leave to go have fun. It is my fault, not yours." Sebastian soothed, "Now let's finish your lunch and then daddy can go make your cake and ice cream."

Ciel huffed and pouted but gave in, allowing Sebastian to feed him the rest of his lunch.

***

Astre stared at the door after Sebastian left and locked the door behind him.

The other man was hurting himself because of his behavior.

The teen reevaluated his situation: sure he had been kidnapped by a delusional man who thought he was his son, but it honestly was not all that bad.

If he ignored the cage of a crib, feminine outfits, being chained up and being forced to behave like an infant, this was not a horrible situation to be in.

Sebastian gave him practically everything he asked for, provided him with the softest bedding and clothes he had ever had, gave him amazing meals to eat and a nearly overwhelming amount of love.

And all the man asked for in return was him to answer to the name 'Ciel', call him 'daddy' and be a well behaved little boy.

Besides, it was not like he had anything worth while to return to anyways: just a foster family that wanted to get rid of him as soon as they could, a school full of people that probably had not even noticed his nearly two week long absence and he had no one —not a single living soul— that cared about him.

Maybe Sebastian would let him 'grow up' a bit and let him behave like a teenager again if he behaved and regained his trust.

Astre had a big heart, he could not just leave Sebastian now that he knew what he was doing to himself.

He did not know the full story, but he could guess Sebastian was lonely and desperate to love something and for that something to love him in return —Astre found himself familiar with that sentiment, he was always a pariah whoever ever he went.

"A normal person would have adopted a pet or made some friends or tried online dating but to each their own, I guess." Astre thought, turning on his television

While he picked some random movie to watch, he could not take his mind off Sebastian, worried he might be hurting himself again.

***

Back in the kitchen Sebastian was making the gâteau de chocolat on silence, the only noise being the sounds of him preparing the ingredients —the cracking of eggs, sifting of flour, chopping of chocolate, etcetera.

Focused on the chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream he was making, he poured the ice cream custard into the ice cream churner and turned it on.

While he waited for the ice cream to churn and cake to bake, Sebastian busied himself cleaning the house.

Because he rarely used anything in the house besides the kitchen, his bedroom and his bathroom, all he had to do was dust and vacuum.

These were relatively mindless tasks, which left his mind open to think.

He focused on happy things, like his beautiful darling son and how much joy his mere presence brought, he did his best ignore the constant cacophony of voices —usually Angela's leading the choir of random voices— telling him how useless and horrible he was and how he should do the world a favor by offing himself.

But he tuned that out, humming the nursery rhyme he always sung to Ciel when he was a newborn...


	6. Ast-iel

Narrator's POV

The following morning, Sebastian was just getting up to start his day and went downstairs to make his own breakfast.

After he ate his bland egg on toast, he went outside to check mail.

Throwing away the junk mail and putting bills aside to go through later, he found the letter he had been waiting for.

When Ciel first came home Sebastian collected a bit of his DNA as well as his own and sent them in separate vials to be examined.

This letter would tell him whether Ciel was truly his son or not.

But, as he began to open it, Sebastian decided the results did not matter at all.

Ciel was his son after all, he knew that in his heart, he did not need a piece of paper to confirm or deny that.

So, he locked the letter away in the safe hidden behind a painting in his office.

With that out of the way, he went back into the kitchen and made Ciel's breakfast.

Knowing how much his darling boy loved sweet meals, he made an Earl Grey crêpe cake, but he also made a Quiche Florentine so his baby boy could have a proper meal.

When he was done cooking, he cut off a slice of each and took it to Ciel's nursery.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Sebastian greeted as he gently woke his son up

"Morning, daddy." The blunette yawned

The older male smiled happily, "I brought you your breakfast, my darling, daddy made a crêpe cake and quiche."

"Sounds yummy." Ciel smiled back, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in his crib

He was so happy Ciel was in such a good mood, but Sebastian continued on, "Before daddy gives you nummies, what is your name?"

"It is Ciel, of course." Ciel replied, his tone having an obvious 'duh' in it

Sebastian's smile grew, usually Ciel said his name through stutters or neutrally —he never seemed happy to say his name.

Like he did every morning, Sebastian lovingly and patiently hand fed Ciel.

While he fed his son, the black haired man spoke, "Daddy has another meeting today, sadly. This one is in London so it is very far away and daddy will not be back until dinner at earliest."

Ciel nuzzled against his arm, "Its okay, daddy, I will be fine as long as I have snacks."

After he finished feeding his special boy, he went downstairs with the dirty dishes and carried up a mini-fridge abs set it in the closet that also held the tv.

Though, it was hardly miniature as it was half the size of a normal refrigerator.

It had four shelves and even a freezer that had two shelves.

Sebastian then carried up the food that would occupy it: the homemade ice cream, leftovers from breakfast, yogurt cups, juice boxes, sippy cups full of water, and milk bottles.

That did not even include all the non-cold foods: cookies, dry cereal, crackers and a few candies.

"Will this suffice?" Sebastian asked, not being sarcastic

Ciel's mismatched eyes widened, "Yeah, it is more than enough to last today."

Sebastian left a stack of bowls, plates and silverware on top of the dresser and opened the crib so Ciel could get in and out easily, "Good. Is there anything you would like me to bring you from London or downstairs?"

"Art supplies." Ciel replied, sitting on the plush carpet with Bitter Rabbit

Within a few minutes, Sebastian returned with a stack of printer paper, crayons, markers and a coloring book.

After that, he gave his son a kiss on the forehead and left.

***

Astre sighed as Sebastian left, he had hoped to spend today with him.

Last night he had made a decision: he needed someone to love him and Sebastian needed something to love, so to satisfy both needs he would be Ciel.

He did not know what happened to the real Ciel —whether he left, was taken away, died, or just did not even really exist— and Astre did not care, but he would be him now.

Astre had no memory of a loving home, his parents died so early in his life he had no memories of them, so he had little existence with being loved snd was forced to grow up too fast; Ciel had a daddy that loved him so much it was practically worship and got to be little and have fun forever.

If given the option between which life to choose, it was a pretty obvious choice.

So, Astre would now be Ciel; while he would be pretending he would no longer be trying to fool Sebastian as he would also be trying to fool himself into actually believing it.

Astre...no Ciel he mentally corrected, turned on his tv and began to watch the animated Aladdin.

Ciel hummed a bit as the Disney movie began, whistling along with Steamboat Willie in the opening.

He began to mindlessly draw, crawling over to the fridge to get a sippy cup when he felt a bit thirsty.

An hour passed and when Jafar exposed Prince Ali to be Aladdin, a thought came to Ciel.

What if the real Ciel came back?

Would daddy get rid of him in favor for his real son? Or would he keep them both and let them be pretend twins?

Ciel began to tear up, he did not want to lose the love he had begun to get.

He hoped Ciel never realized what he had lost and returned.

The teen calmed himself down and hugged Bitter Rabbit close, he had not wanted this life at first but now he would not trade it for anything in the world.

Looking back up at the tv, the blunette changed the movie to ‘Tangled’ so he did not have to think about the real Ciel anymore.

He was a Rapunzel with his very own Mother Gothel, but unlike the princess he no longer had interest in the cruel outside world...


	7. Fear

Narrator's POV

The day was rather boring to Ciel: he spent his day playing with his toys, coloring, snacking and watching tv.

But, around ten pm, as he was getting ready to go to sleep since daddy was not home yet, Ciel heard creaking around the house.

At first he thought it was Sebastian and got excited to see him but then he heard a gruff voice speaking down the hall.

Tears of fear sprung to his mismatched eyes and he rushed towards the only hiding place his nursery had to offer: the closet.

Hiding inside his dirty clothes hamper, he heard the stranger struggling to open the locked nursery door.

Holding a palm to his mouth to muffle his cries, Ciel heard the door get kicked off its hinges.

"Who locks a damn nursery?" The robber muttered as he walked in, searching around for anything of value

Ciel could hear the stranger's heavy footsteps and him rumbling through his things, "New mini-fridge, new flatscreen tv, a lot of vintage baby rubbish. What does a baby need with all that? Eh who cares, might get a thousand pounds between the fridge and tv."

"Is this an actual Bitter Rabbit? These are really popular right now, if it's old enough this might actually be worth good money." The robber said, his voice full of disbelief

The blunette shuddered a muffled cry, he did not want to loose his favorite stuffie, where was daddy?

He then heard the footsteps get closer, entering his closet where he was hiding.

The lights were turned on and Ciel did his best to hold still so the robber did not pay attention to the hamper.

"Damn this must be a giant baby." The stranger muttered as he saw all the hanging clothes, "Or this is some weird ass fetish."

Ciel then heard the stranger fall and fighting begin.

"Where is my son?!" A voice Ciel recognized as Sebastian's growled out, “What have you done with him?!”

"I am here, daddy!" Ciel cried out, emerging from his hiding spot

Sebastian punched the stranger in the face a few more times, knocking him out before getting up abs picking Ciel up.

"Are you alright, baby boy, did that horrible brute hurt you?" Sebastian frantically asked, checking Ciel's body for bruises and scratches and any other signs of injury

The blunette sobbed into his chest, "No, daddy, I hid when I heard him enter the house."

"Such a perfect and smart baby boy." Sebastian praised, "Are you hurt at all?"

"No, daddy, I am not hurt." Ciel sniffled, "H-He said he was gonna sell my toysies and Bitter!"

The older male kissed his son's forehead, "Bitter Rabbit and your toys are not going anywhere, baby, daddy will always protect you."

"B-But what if you had not gotten home in time? H-He nearly found me, daddy, it was so scary!" The teen exclaimed, clinging to him

"I see that, baby." Sebastian said, directing Ciel’s attention away from the questions as he noticed a dark wetness on the front of teen’s grey onesie

The blunette blushed heavily when he saw that, he had not even noticed he had had an accident during that scary time.

Sebastian just kissed his forehead and carried him to the bathroom, turning the bathtub on to fill it with warm water.

"You wait here, baby boy, daddy is going to get rid of the bad man." Sebastian told him, setting him on the counter, then opening the sink drawer to reveal a bunch of bath toys, "Play for a little bit, I will be back soon."

"Okay, daddy." Ciel sweetly said, picking up a pastel pink rubber duck and kneeling besides the slowly filling bathtub

Sebastian smiled and walked out of the room.

***

Dragging the attempted robber out of the nursery, Sebastian did not call for police but rather taking him down to the basement.

Sebastian carelessly tossed the man into the prototype crib he had made for Ciel, this one pure metal and not soft at all.

Chaining him up, Sebastian then went back upstairs to bathe his little boy.

Walking into the bathroom, he gave the blunette a smile and set him into the bathtub.

"Sorry, daddy." Ciel mumbled, looking down to the rubber duckies he put in the water

"You have not done anything wrong, sweetheart, it is perfectly normal to have an accident when you are scared." Sebastian comforted, beginning to soap Ciel’s hair, "Besides, your accident was in your dirty laundry daddy had to clean anyways, so you did not make a mess."

“Okay.” Ciel softly said, still embarrassed, “What did you do to the bad man, daddy?”

Sebastian gave him a sweet smile, rinsed the suds out of the blunette’s hair and simply answered, “Nothing yet. But people who try to take you away from me again deserve only one thing.”

Ciel gulped, guessing what that could be: death, most likely a gruesome one.

Not questioning it, Ciel just let his daddy clean him and played with his bath-time toys.

Because it was so late, Sebastian dried Ciel off and dressed him for bed before tucking him in.

***

With his little boy sleeping, Sebastian went downstairs into the basement.

The intruder was awake and trying to get free of the chains.

Sebastian knew he could escape though, when he welded that crib it had been before he mastered his to make the chain and lock that was easy to take on and off.

“Why are you in my home?” Sebastian asked, picking up a pocketknife

The intruder stuttered, “I-I did not know your kid was home, I thought the house was empty —I swear— I just wanted to steal a bit. I am broke, I needed some easy cash. Let me go and you will never see or hear from me again. I will not tell anyone about this.”

“Your intent matters not, you were near my little boy. You were armed, you could have hurt a hair on his fragile little head. You caused my darling Ciel great amounts of distress. In return, the only just punishment for you is death.” Sebastian darkly mused, dragging the blade against the man’s stomach, not cutting deeply

The black haired man chuckled, “Let’s start, shall we?”...


	8. A Baby at Heart

Narrator's POV

"I have had a lot of free time this past decade and a half." Sebastian cooly said, sticking a nail between the intruder's nail and finger, "I spent many nights watching the SAW movies and enjoyed them completely. Personally, I would love to be a Jigsaw Apprentice but alas I cannot."

"Y-You are insane!" The stranger shouted after screaming in pain

The black haired man chuckled, "That might be true, but I care not, you signed yourself up for this. You got near my beloved baby boy, death is the only just repayment."

As Sebastian continued to inflict pain in the intruder, he realized he had no idea what to do with the body.

He could carve the meat and marrow out and keep it in the freezer and eat it —for his own meals, never his sweet Ciel's meals—, bury the bones in the garden and burn the clothing and anything else flammable.

So he did just that after killing the stranger.

Once everything was put away, he cleaned the basement and went back upstairs.

After cleaning himself off, he checked in Ciel and then went to bed.

***

Though he did not get much sleep before the sun rose, luckily though it was his day off so it was not too bad.

Either way, he still dragged himself out of bed at five am and went downstairs to work out a little bit before making breakfast.

For himself, he fried up a bit of the body he had carved and ate it, finding it tasted quite good.

He did not sit and think over it though, quickly eating his meal before making Ciel's breakfast.

Because he had already made meat and since protein was an important part of every diet, he made fried chicken and waffles for his precious son.

He expertly fried the chicken to perfection and made several decadent buttermilk waffles.

Sebastian then carried the tray of food along with a bottle of expensive maple syrup up to Ciel's nursery.

Like he did everyday, he lovingly woke his baby boy up and hand fed him his morning meal.

After that he helped Ciel use the potty before changing his clothes for the day.

Today Ciel wore a pastel pink onesie that had ruby red roses all over it and an emerald green skirt.

The stockings he always put on Ciel matched perfectly as they were pastel pink with the exact same green bows.

“Daddy.” Ciel softly said as he was set on the ground

“Yes, baby boy?” Sebastian asked

“I am still scared from last night, can I stay with you today?” The blunette asked

Sebastian smiled, “Of course, darling, I will go get my laptop and daddy will work in here today.”

“No!” Ciel exclaimed, “I want to see what you do when you are not with me. I want to explore the house, daddy, I promise to be a good boy and not try and go outside again.”

The older man looked torn, but eventually said, “Okay, just for today.”

Ciel happily clapped, “Yay! Thank you, daddy! You are the best daddy ever!”

Sebastian smiled so happily upon hearing those words he picked Ciel up and hugged him so tightly.

After a few minutes, Sebastian finally put Ciel down and let him explore, “Before you start your adventure, baby, you cannot go down to the basement or my bedroom.”

“Okay, daddy.” Ciel smiled, walking around the house

Sebastian felt the urge to follow him around and make sure he did not ‘get bored’ again, but he did not.

Instead he just went to his office and stared out the window so he could easily see if Ciel went outside.

***

Ciel hummed as he explored the house, looking around each and every room.

The house was rather bland and outdated, but he remembered daddy had said he had not changed anything since he had last been home so everything was nearly two decades old.

Perhaps he could ask daddy to redecorate so everything did not feel so frozen in time.

Going downstairs to the kitchen, Ciel continued to look through the cabinets finding all sorts of ingredients and spices and even a cabinet full of baby foods.

He even opened a cookie jar to get a snack but it was empty of even a crumb.

Pouting a little bit, the blunette opened the fridge and looked for a snack there.

Nothing was prepared, just ingredients.

Not wanting to bother his daddy to make him a snack, Ciel reached into the cupboard holding the baby foods and grabbed a couple of jars as well as a spoon.

Sitting at the table, he popped open the jar of the banana baby food and began to eat it.

Surprisingly, once he got passed the strange mushy texture of the food, it tasted good —which was not hard to imagine since it was just puréed banana.

Ciel ate the four ounce jar up, along with a peach one, apple blueberry one, and pineapple prune one before finally getting full.

Leaving the spoon in the sink and tossing the glass jars in the bin labeled recycling, he continued to explore.

Just as he was leaving the kitchen, Sebastian walked into the room and asked if he wanted a snack.

“I already had one, daddy.” Ciel informed with a blush

Sebastian Rose and eyebrow, “Really? What did you eat?”

Ciel pointed to the cabinet of baby food, “A couple of jars, daddy, sorry.”

“It is perfectly fine, baby boy, they are meant for you. I did not think you would want to eat them since you have been eating the solid food just fine.” Sebastian commented

“I do like the solid food better, I was just hungry and I did not want to bother you.” The blunette mumbled

“Oh, my darling boy,” Sebastian said, picking Ciel up and kissing his forehead, “you could never bother me.”

Ciel smiled, no one had ever not been bother by him before, it felt nice...


	9. Visitors

Narrator's POV

A few weeks flew on by and Sebastian received a text from his half brother asking if he and his family could come visit.

Sebastian was yet to reply, not sure if he should allow it: he wanted to see Claude and Alois and Luka but he did not want to share the news of Ciel's return with anyone.

So, that night at dinner while he fed Ciel, the black haired man asked if he wanted to meet his aunt and uncle and cousin.

"We have more family?" Ciel asked, not realizing he had more than just daddy

"Yes, Claude is my younger half brother and best friend. Alois is his wife and they have a son, a little boy like you but a bit younger, named Luka." Sebastian explained, pulling up a picture on his phone

The blunette stared at the small happy family on the screen, at the three figures.

The first was a man who greatly resembled Sebastian except his eyes were golden instead of crimson and his hair was styled a bit differently.

The next was what he assumed was a woman with blond hair styled into twin buns and pale blue eyes.

Finally was their child who was an actual child around two or three years old with light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"I want to meet them, daddy." Ciel agreed, cuddling against the older male

***

Within a few days, the Faustus' arrived to stay the weekend.

Sebastian had prepared the guest room perfectly, laundering the bed sheets and making sure it was tidy.

Around noon, the door bell rang and Sebastian rushed to the door, letting his half brother and his family in.

Ciel peeked at the sight from the hallway, his body mostly hidden by the corner.

None of the adults noticed the blunette watching as they talked, but Luka did.

The grey eyed boy tugged on the skirt of his mother's sundress, pointing down the hallway, "Muma, who dat?"

Alois looked to where Luka was pointing, seeing Ciel.

"Did you get a girlfriend, Sebastian?" The blonde asked her brother-in-law

"N-No, nothing like that." Sebastian mumbled, "I...uh...I found Ciel."

Claude and Alois' eyes widened, "What?"

***

About ten minutes later, Ciel found himself sitting in the living room with his Aunt Alois and Cousin Luka.

The blunette was playing with his cousin, stacking blocks with him.

The heterochromatic eyed boy did his best not to shiver, feeling his aunt's gaze rarely leave him.

***

Upstairs in Sebastian's office, said man sat with his brother across from him, both holding a glass of whiskey.

"How long have you had Ciel back?" Claude softly asked after taking a sip of his liquor

The younger man knew his brother had always been a little off, there were times that his imagination overruled reality.

And honestly, Claude would not put it past one of Sebastian's fantasies to kidnap someone and force them to be his dead son.

Sebastian shrugged, "A couple of months, I have not been counting."

"How did you find him? Was it online? A chance encounter? What?" The golden eyed man asked, his tone still gentle, knowing a few months would have let Stockholm Syndrome set in with the boy Sebastian stole

"I have never stopped looking for him, his picture was on every missing person's list, someone recognized him and contacted me. After that, I had it arranged for him to be brought to me." The other man replied

Claude got a bit braver, "Have you confirmed this is actually Ciel? Did you do a paternity test?"

Sebastian nodded.

"And what did it say?" Claude asked

The crimson eyed man sighed, "I did not open it, it does not matter what it says I know I have Ciel back."

"I believe you, Seb, I do, but just so we all have absolute certainty and peace of mind let's read the test result." Claude persuaded

Sebastian got up and opened his hidden safe where he stored the letter, handing the envelope to his brother.

With careful, slightly trembling hands, Claude unsealed the envelope and pulled out the letter within.

Skimming through the medical nonsense he did not really understand, he read the result of the paternity test.

His golden eyes widened and his mouth opened in disbelief.

"Probability of Paternity: 99.9998%.•

Holding a hand to his mouth in shock as he continued to stare at that sentence, Claude remained silent.

Leaning back in his chair and chugging the rest of his whiskey like a shot, "Good God, that is Ciel."

"I told you." Sebastian said, pouring more liquor into his brother's glass, "My father's heart knew. You would recognize Luka on sight would you not?"

Claude nodded, taking another drink, "H-Have you told anyone about Ciel?"

"Just you three." Sebastian replied

"Do you plan on telling anyone else?"

"No. Someone might try and steal him away from me again."

Claude sighed, remembering the promise he had made to their mother on her deathbed: do not let Sebastian's mind get him in trouble.

It would take a bit on convincing to get Alois to stay silent about this so they did not have to worry about the legality of this all, but Claude would keep the secret of Ciel's return safe.

"Can I talk to Ciel alone?" Claude asked

"Why?" Sebastian asked in return

"Please trust me, brother." Claude pleaded, "I just want a bit of peace of mind."

***

Claude waited in the office while Sebastian left to retrieve his son.

It did not take long, the blunette skipping happily as he walked into the office hand-in-hand with his father.

Sebastian carefully sat Ciel in the chair he had been sitting in earlier and kissed his head, "Be a good boy and talk to Uncle Claude while I make dinner, okay baby?"

"Okay, daddy." Ciel smiled

Sebastian smiled back at the loving title and left.

"Hello, Ciel." Claude greeted once Sebastian was gone

"Hi!" The teen greeted

"I do not mean to be rude, but I wish to get straight to the point, where were you before Sebastian found you?"

Ciel shivered slightly, remembering the cold life of loneliness he had former lived.

No, Ciel Michaelis never lived that life, Astre Phantomhive did and he was not him.

But to answer his uncle’s question, he replied, “In a foster home in London.”

“Did you love your foster family?”

“They all hated me, the last was just the same.”

“What about friends, anyone woukd would be missing you?”

Ciel shook his head, “I never had any friends and no one ever paid attention to me unless they were forced to.”

Claude picked up a piece of paper and handed it to the blunette, “This is a paternity test, you are really Ciel. Whoever you were before was never supposed to be real. Don’t tell your father I told you this; but when you were a few months old your mother, Angela, committed suicide and her note claimed that she killed you beforehand to make sure Sebastian could not have you. We spent months looking for your body but now we have the hindsight and now she just gave you away and there never was a body to find.”

“I-I am really Ciel?” The blunette asked, staring at the paper

“The test confirms it.” Claude replied

After a few minutes of pleasant silence, Sebastian walked into the room and told them dinner was ready...


	10. Hush and Shush

Narrator's POV

After the family meal, Sebastian carried Ciel upstairs to his nursery and tucked him into his crib.

Like he did nearly every night, Sebastian read his precious son a bedtime story and gave him lots of hugs and kisses.

"Did you like meeting our family, baby?" Sebastian softly asked

Ciel nodded, "I like them, daddy. How long will they be staying with us?"

"Another day or two." Sebastian answered, stroking Ciel's silky navy blue hair

***

Laying in down beside his husband, Alois pulled the hair bands keeping his hair in their buns.

"Did Sebastian kidnap and brainwash that boy?" Alois asked, cuddling against Claude

Claude sighed, pulling his wife close, "I thought the same at first but Sebastian had a DNA match to prove it, Ciel is really Ciel."

"He is obsessed with that boy, we have seen them interact for less than a day and I can already tell." The blonde said, laying his head on his husband's strong chest

"You never saw how he was when he had Ciel as a baby." Claude informed, his tone rather light-hearted, "Sebastian was the one working and Angela was the one supposed to handle the domestic stuff since she chose to be the stay at home parent. In reality Sebastian ended up doing all the cleaning and most of the cooking too on top of working. I remember seeing Sebastian spend hours cleaning and sanitizing everything so Ciel never got sick."

They stayed silent for a bit, just relaxing with each other until Claude broke the silence.

"Not to speak ill of the dead or whatever that nonsense is, but Angela was only ever concerned with outdoing the neighbors and maintaining appearances. All the time she would try and bully Sebastian into working more and more hours so they could afford nicer things like so and so down the road." Claude sighed, "They were barely married for little over a year and she messed him up real badly. A year of marriage and family life gave him five years in a mental hospital and over a decade of self-imposed emotional exile."

Alois just listened, he had met Claude less than a decade ago —he had been hired as a secretary at the law firm Claude worked at and they had fallen in love— so he had only heard some of the stories of his brother-in-law's tragedies.

Claude pressed his forehead against Alois’, “As insane as it sounds, but I am glad Ciel is back. Maybe Sebastian will finally start treating himself kindly if not for his son’s sake.”

"It is not insane at all, Sebastian is lucky to have a brother like you." Alois comforted, kissing his husband gently 

***

"You should just kill yourself." A feminine voice said, waking Sebastian up

Sitting up, Sebastian looked around for the source, seeing his wife sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked exactly as he remembered: her platinum blonde hair was cut into a bob, her lavender eyes stared into his crimson ones and she wore her favorite date night dress —one that was a gold with a deep sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps and a long thigh slit.

"Go away." Sebastian mumbled, looking down at his lap like a child in trouble

"Why would I?" Angela asked, "This is my home too."

The man closed his eyes, "You are not welcome anymore."

"Why not? Do you not love your wife?" The lavender eyed woman asked, a pout obvious in her voice

Sebastian shook his head, "I have not loved you since you took Ciel away from me. But I have him back again."

"Do you really?" She asked

The sound of gurgling and whines could be heard, making Sebastian open his eyes.

There, wiggling in Angela's arms, was Ciel as he was when he was a baby.

Sebastian had always been a firm atheist but Angela was a very Christian woman and talked him into getting Ciel christened.

The only reason Sebastian had agreed to that was the gown all the babies wore during that ceremony, which is what Ciel wore now.

Ciel was all dolled up as he had been on that day, wearing his lacy long white gown and matching cap.

"B-Baby boy-" Sebastian whimpered, reaching out towards the infant

Angela held the baby away from him, not letting him touch, "No no, you do not get to have him while you are still impure and living. Kill yourself and you can be with us again."

The offer was tempting, but the sound of the baby monitor brought him back to reality.

He could not die when his darling Ciel still depended on him.

Perhaps if Angela —or rather his own self destructive mind using her form— had played that card before he had found his child it would have worked.

Shooing her away, Sebastian picked up the little monitor and listened to it.

He heard a bit of mumbling, his sweet boy was talking in his sleep.

Getting out of bed and going upstairs, Sebastian walked in and smiled at the sight of his precious son.

Ciel was all curled up in his crib with Bitter Rabbit, his blanket all curled around him like a burrito and his head snuggled into his plush pillow.

Kissing Ciel's head, he stayed and watched him peacefully sleep for a few minutes before walking back to his own bedroom.

***

In the morning, as daddy bathed him, Ciel hummed.

Playing with rubber ducks, Ciel suddenly paused as a good feeling washed over him.

Noticing that daddy was cleaning his inner thighs, Ciel blushed and pressed his thighs together to trap daddy’s hand between them.

Sebastian just chuckled and called him playful, oblivious to how good his touch felt to the teen.

After all, daddy was just trying to clean him, not anything sexual.

But Ciel was growing more than just a familial attachment to his daddy...


End file.
